fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC27 / Transcript
„Let just say, each of them has their own specialties. But you should have found that out by now, I guess.” Low said, starting the episode. A minute before the episode started, the girls asked him about the villain’s abilities. “Yeah, true. But if we know their strengths and weaknesses it will be a lot easier for us to fight them.” Ruby answered. “And you trust him?” Sapphire then wondered. Ruby nodded. “I have to. And so do you.” “No I don’t.” Sapphire shook her head and turned away. “Alright.” Ruby sighed. “Anyway.” Amber said, bringing the topic back to where it started and waited for an answer. “I really don’t know if that would help you. And I don’t know much about their weaknesses. Except for the obvious, their ego.” Low answered. “But I can tell you about their abilities. They might all be Elite Warriors, but each of them has one category there are very good at and also some they are terrible bad at.” Low said. “For example, Hollow is bad at spells but good at strategies and has surprisingly good manners.” Ruby nodded. “Go on.” She said. “Well… Blank is slightly stronger than Hollow, not only with spells but also in combat things, though no one has so many combat skills as Void.” Low explained. “I didn’t think that he was that strong.” Emerald said thinking. “I said skilled, not strong.” Low added. “Oh and Blank hates music.” “What? How can someone hate music?!” Sapphire shouted. “Koe-san, please calm down.” Diamond said with a calm voice. “Right, sorry.” Sapphire answered. “Then, Void might be skilled but is not pretty serious. That’s why he sometimes makes stupid mistakes. And Break. The youngest Elite Warrior.” Low explained. “What about you?” Amber wondered. “I’m no Elite Warrior.” Low answered. “Break is pretty skilled with fights and magic. But she has a lot self-esteem, which makes it easier to defeat her. And tease her.” He stopped for a second. “And finally, Time. The gentleman of all Elite Warriors. He doesn’t seem to be that bad. He is smart and strong. The only weakness of him I know is Break, his daughter.” Low ended the explanation. “And of course, there is Catastrophe, but I don’t know if he has weak points.” “Wait a second. Time is Break’s father?” Topaz wondered. “Jep, shocking, I know.” Low answered. OPENING “Once upon a time…” Break said, after she closed a book. In front of her, several other were laying on the ground. “These stories are quite interesting, if not inspiring.” She said and stood up. “You know, you have to clean this.” Time said, walking into the main room with a glass of water. “First, I have to put my inspiration into a plan.” Break answered. “You know these so called ‘fairytales’ all have happy endings, since they were made child-friendly. But the original versions are different. They have the perfect end. Perfect in my opinion.” Break explained. “So, what will you plan look like?” Time then wondered. “Trap the Cures in those fairytales by mixing the magic of fairy tales with our Kamonian powers. If we can trap them in several fairytales, we’ll have the opportunity to transform them into Katahowas.” Break said. “That way, we didn’t defeat them. No, we can use their powers. That will make things easier and we don’t have to fear Catastrophe’s rage.” Break explained. “Sounds like a good plan.” Time answered. „I know, it was mine.” Break answered and left the room. In the next room: “Once upon a time…” Break’s voice has been heard. It sounded like she was saying some kind of spell. “Power of capture come to me, with the darkness’ power fused be. Curse the rainbow girls into gloomy fairytales!” She finished and a dark aura flew out of the fortress, flying towards Feather Castletown, spreading into all directions. “And it has been done!” Break then said and smiled evil. Then the scene followed the dark aura. Once again, the group was meeting at the Feather Bell Restaurant, so a big ray of dark aura hit the building. “Hm? What was that?” Low wondered after the ray hit the restaurant. “What, I didn’t hear or see anything.” Ruby answered. “There is some dark feeling ~akai.” Scarlet then said. “I’m feeling it too ~kiiro.” Yellow agreed. The other mascots just nodded. “It’s like something or some magic just hit this building.” Low then mumbled. “Speak up, when you say something important.” Topaz said. “We did understand it, but still.” She shook her head. “I wonder what this was.” Ruby stood up and walked around. “If it was some kind of spell, then I’m sure it was Break, right?” Ruby turned to her friends, waiting for an answer. “Yes.” Low answered but not turned to her. “But it must have been a more powerful one than the last one.” “Then we better keep our eyes opened, right?” Amber asked around. “I mean, we don’t know what towards us, but that’s nothing new, right?” She looked around. “Yep.” Sapphire answered. “Nothing expectable happened this year so far.” She added. “But I have a real terrible feeling ~aoi.” Blue interrupted. “Like something is attacking … something ~aoi.” Blue added. “Something is attacking something?” Emerald wondered. “I don’t know how to describe it ~aoi.” Blue answered. “I’m feeling it too ~shiroi.” White agreed. “And it feels so close too ~shiroi!” She added. “Then we better get outside, looking for an attack.” Ruby said determined. “But, there is no Katahowa around.” Low interrupted. “That’s something different.” “If something is attacking… um… something. Then we have to fight it.” Ruby answered. “And if it is a trap or something?” Low asked. “Then we still have too.” Diamond answered. “We can’t just act like there’s nothing.” She said and stood up. Together with the others, Ruby and Diamond left the restaurant. “Oh boy.” Low said and followed. “And the little gnomes are walking right into the trap!” Break said, while watching them from far, far away. “Gnomes, why not. After all, they are seven.” She giggled. Break stopped giggling and waved her hand at the group. After she did that, the aura, that hit the restaurant formed into a Katahowa-like monster. “Cursed!” The Katahowa shouted. And the girls stepped back, surprised by it. “Where did that come from?” Ruby wondered. “Doesn’t matter!” Topaz shouted. “Maybe that’s what attacking. No, it has to be!” She said. “You’re right! Then let’s transform!” Ruby shouted and Scarlet transformed into her Commune form. Then the girls transformed by saying “Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!” and “Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!” “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure!” The six Cures shouted and did their signature pose. Then they started attacking the monster. Surprisingly, it was very easy to defeat it. Similar to the first Katahowas that attacked the Cures. “Something is definitely wrong here!” Cure Sienna shouted. “This is too easy!” She added. “Sienna is right. This feels odd.” Azure answered. “I know.” Crimson answered. “But no matter what follows, we have to defeat it.” She said and looked around. The others nodded determined. “That is definitely no Katahowa. It’s not observing any colors.” Low said thinking. “That’s also true.” Crimson mumbled and kicked the monster. Following to that, Saffron, Cyan and Whitney punched the monster, what made it fall to the ground. “Wait, what’s that now?” Azure shouted as the monster turned into dark sparkles and disappeared. “It’s gone.” Sienna said, getting closer to what’s left of the monster. The monster has turned into an apple. “An apple?” Sienna wondered. She picked it up and suddenly lost her transformation, so did the others. “Throw it away, now!” Low shouted and shot an energy beam towards Amber. Amber, shocked by that, jumped back and threw that apple against the beam. “What was that?” She then shouted. “It’s a trap. A curse!” Low answered. “As you picked up the cursed apple, you lost your transformation. Don’t you see what’s going on? Break put a curse on you and we have no idea what it will do and what is going to happen!” He shouted explaining. “Oh my god.” Ruby said surprised. “Oh my god, oh my yes!” Break shouted and appeared right before the Cures. She then waved and said: “Don’t even try, your powers are still banned. But sadly, you didn’t have the apple long enough in your hand. If you would, then your powers would have been erased by it.” She added. “What have you done?!” Sapphire shouted. “Nothing, just putting you into a never ending story.” Break answered. “Once upon a time, six rainbow girls have been cursed into six cursed fairytales. Once upon a time, six rainbow girls will be guilty for their world being consumed by darkness. Once upon a time, let this curse become final!” Break shouted. “My latest curse, and the first fairytale curse known. You are going to be honored to be the first who are trapped in it.” Break laughed. “Fairytale curse? So this apple was the poisoned apple from snow white.” Amber said. “Your plan is stupid! We will cure it. Somehow!” Ruby shouted. “Alrighty then, I’m looking forward to it.” Break said and disappeared. “Fairytale curse, huh? Very grown up of her.” Sapphire said unimpressed. “Yeah, somehow.” Topaz agreed. “What’s a ‘Snow White’?” Low asked confused. “Um, I’ll explain you later.” Diamond said, while the others looked surprised at him. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript